Escapando de mi hogar MariChat
by ParyMMP
Summary: Después de que el padre de Adrien se allá sobre pasado con las ordenes que le da a su hijo, Adrien, transformado en ChatNoir sale corriendo de su "hogar" hasta parar en un tejado completamente desconocido.
1. Chapter 1 (07-07 14:42:50)

**Este es mi primer fan fic en esta plataforma, espero que les guste, un poco de marichat sin tanto cliche** **-Pary** ** _Cap 1_**

Adrien estaba harto, de todo, no lo soportaba más, su padre lo presionó mas de lo que debería, ya no podía controlarse, tenia que salir de ese lugar llamado "su hogar" parecía más bien una casa vacía, sin casi algún alma.

Adrien simplemente salió corriendo de ese lugar con su forma de super héroe, corrió y salto entre tejado y tejado procurando no pisar tan fuerte para no incomodar a los que hay dentro de esas casas, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, con lo furioso y triste que estaba simplemente quería desahogarse, tanto que deseaba que apareciera un akuma, así sería más fácil hacerlo.

Corrió durante un buen rato, decidió parar y tomar un respiro, salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos al pensar en cómo su padre lo trataba, todo había cambiado desde que su madre había desaparecido, ya nada era lo mismo.

La chica de cabellos azules estaba hablando con su kwami y amiga Tikki, se estaba preparándose para irse a dormir tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no incomodar a sus padres y pensarán que hablaba sola, la chica estaba guardando la tarea que había terminado horas antes cuando escucho unos golpes provenientes del techo, la peli azul salió al balcón para ver si podía divisar algo desde ahí, se encontró con un figura oscura, una figura humana abrazando sus piernas, por un momento pensó lo peor, hasta que divisó las orejas de gato que el chico portaba.

-Chat? -pronunció la chica, el chico, por su parte, se sobresalto, se levantó poniéndose en guardia hasta que divisó a la chica, él tomó una pose relajada tratando de disimular y se bajo del tejado para llegar al balcón- ¿Estas bien? -Marinette dio unos pasos adelante para acercarse al chico.

Él comenzó a llorar, desesperado, furioso con su padre, enojado consigo mismo, simplemente quería desahogarse, y esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Marinette se acercó un poco más y a su vez lentamente para no sobresaltarlo o molestarle, se paro al lado de el sin mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-Lo siento -dijo el entre sollozos tratando de susurrar, y abrazo a la chica, Marinette no se molesto y le correspondió al abrazo, ChatNoir le abrazo un poco mas fuerte procurando no aplastarla.

-Está bien -dijo Marinette susurrando- no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Chat comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, dejó de abrazar a Marinette y retrocedió unos pasos con la cabeza baja, miraba la punta de sus zapatos avergonzado por lo sucedido.

-Gracias Princesa -dijo retrocediendo un poco más- no te volveré a molestar otra vez.

-No te preocupes por eso Chat -contestó Marinette confundida por lo sucedido- estoy aquí, te apoyaré cuando sea necesario gatito -la chica le sonrió en lo que el gato se retiraba para volver a su desastroso hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cap 2_**

Chat nunca volvió a casa, siguió bagando por la oscura noche durante un largo rato, terminó en la punta de la torre Eiffel mirando las estrellas.

El pequeño gato ya se había tranquilizado, ya no pensaba en nada, sólo en que le debía una a Marinette por soportarlo esa noche, y tal vez por quietarle unos cuantos minutos de sueño.

Después de un largo rato el chico se quedo dormido aún transformado en el héroe que era, pero tarde o temprano su transformación acabaría aunque no hubiera usado su cataclismo.

Cuando se despertó era nuevamente Adrien Agreste, el chico no quería volver a casa, no quería siquiera ir a la escuela, y menos quería ver a su padre, que ahora estaba desesperado por la noticia que le dio Natalie una hora atrás, informándole que su hijo no se encontraba en su cuarto cuando fue a despertarlo.

Marinette se había despertado temprano ese día, era algo demasiado inusual, especialmente por qué se había desvelado "consolando", si es que se puede decir así a "soportar" los llantos de un gato, a ChatNoir, pero eso no le había molestado para nada, de echo, pensaba que ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida.

Esa mañana se había preparado para ir a la escuela con la tranquilidad del mundo, tenía tiempo de sobra, desayuno a gusto, sin ninguna prisa, cuando termino se fue directo a la escuela no sin antes tomar su mochila y bolso en el cual se escondía Tikki.

Cuando llegó a la escuela su mejor amiga Alya ya estaba en la entrada hablando con su amigo Nino.

-...si, es demasiado raro Adrien llegue tarde, faltan 10 minutos para que suene la campana.

-¿Adrien aún no llega? -preguntó Marinette colocándose junto a Alya.

-Nop -le contestó la morena- ¿tienes alguna idea? -preguntó Alya con una sonrisa ya que por dentro le estaba llamando acosadora, pero de cariño.

-No, a mi también se me hace muy raro... -en eso suena la campana y los chicos tienen que dirigirse a sus salones. Entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Ya habían pasado las primeras dos clases y Adrien Agreste aún no llegaba a clases. En la casa del chico su padre se estaba volviendo histérico por qué no sabía dónde se encontraba su hijo, había llamado a la policía pero todavía no habían noticias sobre el, Gabriel Agreste amenazo con demandarlos si no lo encontraban, y estaba aún más enojado con su hijo por haberse escapado, el lo sabía.

Adrien se quedo toda la mañana en la punta de la torre Eiffel esperando que su kwamii llegará ya que había ido a buscar queso sin avisarle a Adrien, el chico estaba enojado con el, y cuando por fin llego lo tomo entre sus manos enojado y sacudiéndolo.

-¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE SIN AVISARME? ¡E ESTADO AQUÍ TODA LA MAÑANA!

-No era necesario que me esperaras -le contestó el pequeño felino relajado- podría haberte encontrado muy fácilmente, solo tenía que buscar la presencia de mi miraculous y listo.

-Dios Plagg, aún así me preocupa que alguien te venga atrapando y piense que eres un muñeco, ¿que hubiera pasado si te descubren?

-Deja de ser tan histérico Adrien, solo fui a reunirme con el amor de mi vida y ya.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco, decidió calmarse ya que el kwamii se lo tomaba con demasiada calma, además no quería volver a casa, y conociendo a su padre lo estarían buscando por toda la ciudad, no quería arriesgarse a que lo atraparan, no quería recibir otra reprimenda de parte de su padre, lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí el resto del día hasta que llegara la noche para poder salir por las calles con más libertad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Marinette estuvo todo el día preocupada por Adrien, no había llegado a clases, ella pensaba que lo habían secuestrado o algo parecido, en la escuela no habían dicho nada sobre él ya que no querían preocupar a los estudiantes, así que Marinette trató de converserse de que el estaba enfermo, o simplemente estaba trabajando como súper modelo, o su padre le había dado un día libre, algo que nunca pasaría.

-Marinette, deja de preocuparte por Adrien, seguro está bien -le dijo su amiga Tikki con su tierna voz aguda.

-Lo se Tikki, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, sigo pensando que le pasó lo peor -le contestó Marinette abrazándose las piernas.

-Distráete con algo Mari, qué tal si haces la tarea? O tal vez hacer uno de tus hermosos diseños, también podrías ayudar a tus padres en la panadería -le dijo Tikki tratando de animarla.

-Bueno idea Tikki, sacare a Adrien de mis pensamientos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Marinette decidió trabajar en su tarea, tomó su mochila y saco sus libretas y su lapicera. Se quedo gran parte de la tarde haciendo tarea ya que a veces se despistaba mucho pensando en Adrien que estaba en el fondo de su computador y eso la distraía.

Con Adrien ahora transformado en su alter ego, Chatnoir, ya de noche, estaba paseando por las calles de París, este no será el típico cliché de Marichat que ya que lo consoló otro vez ira de nuevo, NO, Chat había decidido ir a su habitación, quería conseguir algo de cambio de ropa, dinero y cosas útiles, como un peine para mantener esa hermosa cabellera bien arreglada, ok no, pero lo necesario para sobrevivir fuera de su hogar durante unos días.

De ahí salió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que antes de eso, había tratado de hacer tanto silencio que cuando se distrajo por un momento tiro algo que estaba en una repisa haciendo ruido, y seguido de ese estruendoso ruido se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación.

Chat/Adrien no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, tal vez dormiría en un techo, o inclusive en un callejón, no quería ir a un hotel, ya que, como Chatnoir podía llamar mucho la atención, y como Adrien, podrían decirle a su padre que el se ubicaba en aquel lugar, no quería correr ninguno de los dos riesgos. Pero al final no había elegido ni el callejón ni un tejado, decidió volver donde despertó ese día, en la punta de la torre Eiffel.

Ya era tarde, era hora de que nuestra amada súper heroina, Ladybug, fuera a patrullar las calles de París, salido desde el balcón de su casa para ir saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al punto donde se iniciaba la patrulla, la punta de la torre Eiffel, demasiado obvió, pero así era. Cuando llegó se encontró algo inusual, Chatnoir estaba recostado en ese lugar, tenía la cabeza recargada sobre una mochila que traía consigo, los brazos cruzados y la pierna derecha doblada formando una v al revés.

-¿Que haces aquí Chat? -preguntó la chica al momento de verlo- la patrulla de hoy me toca a mí, no tenías que preocuparte por ello gatito -al escuchar la dulce voz de su Lady, Chatnoir se sentó de golpe en donde estaba para voltear a ver el rostro de su amada.

-Ladybug -fue lo que dijo al verla, y después de eso hizo una sonrisa pícara- que coincidencia -ante ese comentario Ladybug soltó una pequeña carcajada llenando los oídos del gato con esa hermosa melodía.

-Chat ¿que haces aquí? -hizo una pequeña pausa- y ¿por qué traes una mochila contigo? -preguntó acercándose un poco al gato.

-Pues... my lady, simplemente soy un gato callejero bagando por París bajo las estrellas -le respondió divertido, pero esa respuesta no bastó para su lady, ella quería que dijera la verdad, vaya esta chica lo sabía todo, así que se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que el minino continuo- es que estoy huyendo de casa -primero tenía una expresión seria pero luego continuó con una sonrisa divertida- soy un gato rebelde -"este gato y sus bromas" pensó Ladybug ante el comentario de Chat.

-Bueno, aprovechado que estás aquí, revelaré mi identidad, (ok no), patrullemos juntos, 4 ojos ven mejor que 2.

El gato sonrío por lo que dijo su Lady, se levanto y se colocó junto con ella, y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, de una manera heroica y para nada necesaria, brincaron desde la torre Eiffel para comenzar el patrullaje de esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cap 4_**

El patrullaje fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos héroes de París hablaba, simplemente observaban toda la ciudad saltando de tejado en tejado. No había ningún akuma, ningún robo ni nada por el estilo.

Después de haber recorrido todo París, un patrullaje más corto de lo normal ya que esta vez eran dos y uno una persona quien vigilaba, habían vuelto a la Torre Eiffel para así terminar el patrullaje.

-Oye Chat -empezó Ladybug curiosa y a la vez un poco preocupada por el minino- ¿Por qué decidiste "escapar" de tu hogar?

-Si te lo cuento my lady puede que descubras mi identidad -respondió Chat con un tono pícaro.

-Sólo cuéntame lo necesario, a no ser que no quieras, respetaré un opinión.

-Bien... sólo te diré algo corto -lo decía con un tono cansado- es simplemente que mi padre me desespera, perece que solo le interesó para ganar dinero, ni siquiera creo que me vea como su hijo -luego de eso sonrió con victoria- es por eso que estoy aquí, no voy a soportar más a ese señor, no más, ahora viviré mi vida como yo quiera!!

-Chat, esto, simplemente me parece una rabieta común de un adolescente, no creo que sea tan malo tu padre, tal vez simplemente lo ves asi ya que te dice que hacer -respondió Ladybug un poco preocupada- estoy segura que te padre te aprecia.

-Yo creo todo lo contrario Ladybug, si tan solo lo conocieras, supieras que no es sólo una rabieta, pero cree lo que tu quieras Ladybug -contesto un poco decepcionado y a la vez molestro por lo que pensó de el por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien, te creo, si necesitas algo sólo pidemelo, estoy aquí para ti -dijo Ladybug dándole la espalda a Chat antes de irse.

-Gracias my lady- y después de eso ella salta para volver a su hogar.

Justo al caer en su balcón, la transformación de Ladybug desaparece y vuelve a ser Marinette. Camina hasta la puerta, si es que se le puede decir así, que estaba en el piso y entró a su habitación, no era muy tarde, ya que, como ya había cido mencionado antes, la patrulla duró menos de lo esperado, y ya que no hubo un akuma, la mayoría de las veces es así, había sido aún aun mas corto.

-Tikki, me preocupa mucho Chat, no entiendo por que le afecta tanto su padre, me imagino que lo de ayer tambien fue por eso -dijo Marinette caminando hacia su silla de escritorio y sentándose de golpe.

-Todo se resolverá Mari -comenzó Tikki- seguro todo estará bien después de unos días, lo único que puedes hacer es apoyarlo, pero no te metas en sus asuntos ¿Ok? Deja que él te diga con más detalles los que pasa.

-Si Tikki, lo sé, pero aún así me preocupa -suspiro- sólo espero que este bien.

ddddddddddddd

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!!!!!!

La transformación de ChatNoir también había acabado, estaba recostado en la Torre Eiffel soportando los gritos de su kwami Ya que este tenía "hambre" y quería algo de queso, pero ya que Adrien no podía arriesgarse a que vieran donde estaba, no podía ir por algo de queso, y como el ya sabía que su padre lo estaba buscando como loco, tenía que tomar muchas más precauciones.

ddddddddddddd

Volviendo con Marinette, ya se, cambio mucho de lugar, estaba recostada en su cama pensando hasta que escucho que su madre le llamaba desde el piso de abajo. La chica bajo las escaleras casi corriendo hasta llegar a la sala encontrándose a sus padres viendo las noticias.

-Marinette ¿el no es un compañero tuyo? -pregunto su madre sin voltearla a ver.

Marinette se acercó unos pasos más a donde estaban sentados sus padres y volteo a ver lo que estaban anunciando en la televisión.

-El joven Adrien Agreste -En lo que decían estas palabras los ojos de Marinette si iban haciendo cada vez un poco más grandes- un joven modelo que trabaja para la compañía de su padre, se a escapado de su hogar, las autoridades no han logrado localizarlo en lo que lleva del dia de hoy -ósea durante todo el dia- se les pide su apoyo, si logran verlo en algún lugar o lo han visto antes el dia de hoy llamen al 00000000 y comuníquese con las autoridades o con el señor Gabriel Agreste para informar. Gracias. Ahora vamos...

Marinette estaba impactada, al parecer si le había pasado algo malo a Adrien, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que, por lo ya ciega que está, no logró reunir los cabos para ver que Adrien es Chat.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cap 5_**

Marinette no se iba a quedar parada en medio de la sala todo el tiempo del mundo, subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo pero sin hacer ruido, justo cuando llegó a su escritorio su celular comenzó a sonar, era Alya.

-Oye Marinette ¿ya te enteraste de lo qué pasó con Adrien?

-Si... estoy muy preocupada por él, que habrá pasado para que hiciera eso -¿no es demasiado obvio?- solo espero que este bien.

-Estoy segura que lo encontrarán pronto Marinette, seguro nuestras héroes de París lo están buscando justo en este momento, no tienes por qué preocuparte Marinette - y en eso la chica reacciona, podría ir a buscarlo con Ladybug.

-Em... Alya me tengo que ir... seguimos hablando mañana, adiós!

-Adiós chica.

Marinette se fue corriendo a su balcón, se transformó en Ladybug y salió a recorrer las calles de París por segunda vez el día de hoy, pero esta vez con otra intención, encontrar a su amado Adrien y asegurarse de que está bien.

dddddddďddddddď

Había estado buscándolo durante una hora entera, ahora sí ya era tarde, pero todavía le faltaba buscarlo en algunas partes, siguió corriendo de tejado en tejado observando a las pocas personas que quedaban en las calles.

Y por el lado de Adrien, este había convencido a su Kwami de que el fuera por queso como la anterior vez, y eso hizo, se quedo solo en la punta de la torre Eiffel recostado sobre su mochila viendo las estrellas, todo estaba súper tranquilo, por el momento.

Volviendo con Ladybug, la chica ya había revisado todo París, menos la torre Eiffel, por qué ya que el minino estaba ahí no tenía preocupación de que Adrien igual ya que Chat lo encontraría, pero luego recordó que Chat también se había escapado de casa, y siguió sin poder ver alguna coincidencia, y ya que no tenía manera de ver que pasaba en las noticias decidió ir a avisarle, y de paso, a inspeccionar la torre Eiffel, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

El pequeño kwami todavía no había llegado de su viaje en busca de queso, Adrien seguía completamente solo observando las estrellas, estaba quedándose dormido, estaba todo tan tranquilo, hasta que escucho un grito.

-Chat! -era Ladybug que lo estaba llamando.

Adrien no podía dejar que lo vieran en su forma civil ya que así descubrirían su identidad, no sabía que hacer, estaba entrando en pánico, buscó en su mochila algo que le ayudara a esconderse, pero no había nada, ni una manta ni un suéter, que tonto había sido por no traer ninguna de las dos cosas.

-L-Ladybug -Adrien estaba entrando en pánico una vez más, no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Chat que bueno que estas aquí... -Ladybug se había quedado congelada al ver a Adrien, mientras que el no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza mentalmente- A-Adrien...

-Jaja... este, Hola Ladybug, me imagino que ya sabes quién soy -dijo todo asustado.

-Adrien! ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! ¿dónde está Chat?

-Em... pues... -Y en eso llega Plagg con una montaña de queso en sus brazos.

-Adrien, mira lo que encontré!

-Plagg!

-Plagg?! Un kwami?! Que?! -Ladybug seguía sin entender.

-Plagg transformame! -Adrien se transforma en ChatNoir, recordemos que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, toma el queso que Plagg había traído, lo mete en su mochila y sale corriendo con ella.

-¡¿Que!? -grita Ladybug al ver esa escena.

ddddddddddddddddddd

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, Ladybug me descubrió, ya no puedo estar más en la Torre Eiffel ¿por qué a mi?

Adrien transformado en ChatNoir estaba vagando por toda París tratando de decidir donde pasar la noche, no tenía ni idea, se había pasado una hora más o menos tratando de decidirse.

En esa hora Ladybug ya había vuelto a casa, como bien ya saben, era tarde, sus padres ya se había ido a dormir, así que no podía hacer ningún ruido ya que los despertaria, pero estaba toda impactada por lo que acababa de pasar, no acababa de prosesarlo, Adrien era ChatNoir.

Chat por fin había decidido a donde ir, ahora si volvemos al tipico marichat donde ChatNoir se va a casa de Marinette, pero es que esta vez sí no tenía opción, no podía volver a la Torre Eiffel, no quería volver a casa, asi que ¿qué más da?

Marinette seguía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar no podía terminar de creer lo que acababa de pasar, hasta ahora se habia dado cuenta de lo ciega que estaba, cuando de pronto unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la chica atemorizada de que fuera la persona que ella pensaba que era, decidió tranquilizarse y a actuar normal ya que Ladybug era quien habia descubierto su identidad, y no Marinette.

 **ddddddddddddd**

 **Hola, sorry por usar la letra d para separar cosas pero si pongo otra cosa se desaparece );**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cap 6_**

Marinette abrió la puerta y se encontró justo con la persona que se había imaginado, ChatNoir.

-Necesito tu ayuda -dijo el minino entrando en su habitación.

-¿Q-Que pasa Chat? -todavía no se le pasaban los nervios ya que su amado Adrien estaba ante sus ojos, pero como ChatNoir, esperen!!! Chat podría ver todas las fotos que tiene pagadas de su álter ego.

-No tengo a donde ir, por favor ayúdame- Chat se para justo frente a ella mirándole directo a los ojos con una mirada de tristeza y esperanza a la vez.

-Em... claro... pero vamos a-a afuera para no despertar a mis padres -no le dio tiempo al minino de responder, la chica le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hasta el balcón, estaba super nerviosa, pero tenía que disimular- ahora si ¿qué pasa Chat? -ella ya sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

-Necesito que me dejes quedarme aqui por un tiempo, no tengo lugar a donde ir -el gato tal vez estaba exagerando sólo un poco, pero en cierto sentido era cierto.

-Pero dime ¿qué paso?

Chat tenía que decirle todo a Marinette para que asi no se crearán sospechas de que ella era Ladybug, y ya que la noche pasada que se encontró con ella se había dedicado solo a llorar, se supone que Marinette no sabe nada.

-Me he escapado de casa, me pelee con mi padre y no quiero volver a ella la noche pasada me quede en la Torre Eiffel pero me descubrieron y no quiero quedarme en un lugar el cual no conoca ya que si voy como héroe llamaría mucho la atención y no puedo ir en mi forma civil ya que sabrían donde estoy y me llevarían devuelta a casa y no quiero que eso pase por que odio mi hogar y tu eres la única en la cual confió -el minino lo dijo todo sin apenas respirar, estaba muy desesperado.

-Em... -Marinette no sabía que decir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el minino le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber, ya no era necesario más preguntas- okey -suspiro- pero quédate aquí un momento ahora vuelvo.

Marinette entró a su habitación, que por suerte cuando entró el minino hace un rato estaban las luces apagadas y no vio todas las fotos suyas, así que con ayuda de Tikki quito todas y las escondió en una caja debajo de su cama, y sólo para tener una escusa de haberse ido a dentro fue por unas galletas y leche para el gato.

Chat, cuando Marinette se metió a su habitación, tenía miedo de que no le hubiera creído lo que acababa de decir, pero a la vez sabía que si le creería ya que la noche pasada había ido a su casa sin que lo tuviera planeado para que le consolarán, y cuando recordó eso se sonrojo como un tomate.

Marinette se había tardado un buen rato, Chat ya se había desesperado, hasta que por fin abrió esa puerta que se encuentra en el piso para dejar pasar a Chat, la chica había dejado las galletas en su escritorio y cuando el chico las vio su estómago rugio tan fuerte, ya que no había comido nqda en todo el día, que hasta Marinette lo escucho, la chica soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Son para ti -en eso el chico casi volo hasta donde estaban las galletas y al probar una su paladar se derritio por lo ricas que estaban.

-Eftan delifiofas -se lo dijo con la boca llena mientras se seguía metiendo mas a la boca.

Marinette sólo sonrió y se fue a sentar a su cama un poco triste por el minino pero alegre de que confiara en ella y solo en ella.

Chat al acabarse las galletas y toda la leche, se quedó sentado en la silla del escritorio de Marinette, había disfrutado tanto esa comida no solo por que tenía mucho hambre, sino también por que su padre nunca le dejaba comer ese tipo de cosas.

-Gracias Mari, tenía mucha hambre

-De nada gatito, pero, este... ¿cómo planes que te ayude? -dijo la chica parandoce de la cama y sentándose en su escritorio para estar un poco más cerca del minino.

-Pensaba que ya estaba claro, pero lo repitire, esperaba que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa durante unos pocos dias, hasta que sepa a donde ir, o hasta que mi padre me deje de buscar, lo que pase primero -dijo Chat con una sonrisa de niño pequeño- si es que me dejas dormire donde tu digas, no importa si es en el piso o en el baño, sólo que sea un lugar seguro, es lo único que te pido Marinette.

La chica estaba un poco sorprendida de lo que había dicho el gato, no le importaba donde dormir, y después de pensarlo un rato decidió donde se podía quedar el minino durmiendo, pero sólo durando esa noche.

-Duermete en mi cama -dijo Marinette sorprendiendo un poco a Chat y haciendo que se sonrojase también- no lo malinterpretes gatito, es solo, ya que te dormiste ayer en la Torre Eiffel, un lugar muy incómodo, duérmete en mi cama el día de hoy -A Chat se le pasó el sonrojo y sonrió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Estás segura que no te quieres dormir conmigo?

-Si, estoy segura -le contestó con una sonrisa divertida en lo que se ponía frente a el cara a cara como lo hacía Ladybug, y el chico por su parte se sonrojo un poco.

-Bien, te lo pierdes -el chico se rió por lo bajo y se fue a acostor en la cama de Marinette dándole la espalda fingiendo estar dormido.

Marinette, por su parte, se fue al baño a ponerse la pijama y luego sacó una almohada y una manta de un armario para irse a dormir al sillón.

dddddddddddddddd

A las 11 en punto la chica ya estaba dormida mientras que el minino no. Este se fue al baño pasa deshacer su transformación, darse una ducha, y darle un poco que queso a Plagg para que cuando se despertara Marinette no viera que el es Adrien.

Justo antes de salir del baño, volvió a transformarse.

Cuando salió lo primerio que vio fue a Marinette dormida en el sillón, este la miro agradecido y la cargo hasta la cama de la chica, la dejo cuidadosamente para no despertarla y la tapo con las sábanas, luego el chico se acostó al lado de ella con la intención de estar ahí sólo durante un rato, pero al final se quedó dormido junto a ella.

dddddddddddddd

 **Este cap está sólo un poco más largo, creo... espero...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cap 7_**

Al despertarse Marinette, sintió un ser caliente delante suyo, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un ChatNoir durmiendo tranquilamente, la chica se sonrojo a más no poder, tenía al amor de su vida frente suyo, pero con su forma de ChatNoir. La chica quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, pero sin despertar a Chat, sería como misión imposible ya que este tenía un brazo en sima de Marinette.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y cada vez que Marinette se movía Chat la abrazaba mucho mas fuerte, claro, inconscientemente lo hacía, así que Marinette terminó pegada al pecho de ChatNoir sin ninguna escapatoria, y eso hacía que ella se pusiera aún mas nerviosa.

Era hora del plan Z, el último de todos, despertar a Chat.

La chica logró liberar uno de sus brazos de su agarre, para así, empezar a tocarle la mejilla hasta que se despertara, parte del plan era no asustado para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que uno de los héroes de París se quedó dormido con su hija.

Después de unos 5 minutos de que Marinette le estuviera picandole la mejilla a Chat y diciendo su nombre en voz baja, el chico por fin despegó uno de sus párpados y abrió su ojo izquierdo.

Al percatarse de donde estaba y con quien estaba, el chico se puso rojo como un tomate, pero gracias a su máscara no se notaba tanto.

El chico se levantó lo más rápido que pudo dejando de abrazar a Marinette dándole espacio para que se fuera a preparar para la escuela.

Mientras tanto Chat se fue casi corriendo al otro lado de la habitación, trato de tranquilizarse un poco, pero no podía con esos ojos azul cielo grabados en su cabeza, estaba super nervioso, pero tenía que tranquilizarse, no molestaría a Marinette ya que tenía que ir a la escuela y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Chat decidió salir al balcón para destransfprmarse y darle un poco de queso a Plagg, que según el lo estaba explotando.

Que suerte tenía el chico de que no se allá destransformado a mitad de la noche, por que sino Marinette descubriría su identidad, bueno, al menos eso pensaba él, pero tarde o temprano el queso que había reunido Plagg se le acabaría, eso si, había traído mucho, pero como Plagg también come mucho, sólo durará un par de días.

Marinette se terminó de bañar, tratado de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, y así fue, se vistió también lo mas rápido que pudo callendose un par de veces, se hizo dos coletas y bajo corriendo a la cocina donde su mamá la saludó con unos "buenos dias" mientras que Marinette comía su desayuno lo más rápido posible, Para luego salir corriendo de su casa camino a la escuela que estaba justo al lado de su casa, y se había olvidado por completo de ChatNoir.

Chat, al volver a entrar al cuarto, empezó a buscar a Marinette, ella no le había avisado de que ya se había ido, así que el chico la busco un buen rato sin ningún éxito, obviamente, así que imagino que ya se había ido a la escuela, que era exactamente lo que pasó, así que el chico para no gastar más energia de Plagg se destransformo y empezó a explorar toda la habiración.

Después de un par de horas de estar observandola y viendo que hay en algunos cajones de su escritorio, en los cuáles encontró vosetos, lápices, etc, había decidido usar su computadora, no imagino que le molestaría.

Al encender el computador se encontró con algo increíble para él, habían fotos suyas con corazones como fondo de pantalla, al parecer Marinette había olvidado cambiar el fondo de pantalla.

El chico al ver eso se puso rojo como un tomate, al parecer había descubierto uno de los mayores secretos de Marinette, que ella gustaba de él.

Adrien no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, y eso que estaba solo en la habitación y era libre de hacer lo que quiera, así que apago el computador y se fue a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

En la escuela, Marinette estaba muy tranquila, ahora que ya sabía donde se encuentra Adrien y que está a salvo o estaba preocupada por el.

-Marinette -su amiga Alya se acerca a ella- ¿Estás bien?

-Si ¿por? -contesto Marinette sonriente.

-Pues que no te veo preocupada para nada por Adrien -dijo la morena.

-A... es que, como... este...

-Chica, entiendo que tratas de disimular lo que sientes, no te preocupes, seguro está bien -dijo en lo que la abrazaba.

-Em... si, gracias -dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Y asi paso el día, Alya pensaba que sólo estaba disimulando así que decidió ir a casa de Marinette después de clases para apoyarla moralmente.

Eso le causaba problemas a Marinette ya que ChatNoir seguía escondido en su habitación, y no podía dejar que Alya le viese ya que la atormentaria con preguntas sobre por que esta ahí.

Así que, para que Alya no fuera a su casa, Marinette decidió decirle que deseaba estar sola para poder dormir un rato ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche por lo preocupada que estaba, aunque todos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Alya se tragó lo que le dijo Marinette, así que la dejo por ese dia, pero que lo mas probable es que mañana si fuera a su casa sin falta.

dddddddddddddddd

Ya al regresar a casa Marinette, un poco cansada por las clases y por que se había desvelado un poco la noche anterior, simplemente quería llegar a dormir.

Chat estaba en el balcón de la casa de Marinette en su forma civil procurando estar lo más escondido posible para que nadie lo encontrase, su compañero Plagg estaba dormido como el flojo que era, pero al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Marinette, Adrien se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su alter ego, ChatNoir.

-¿Cómo estás princesa? -dijo en lo que entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa coqueta mientras que se acercaba a la chica.

-Ahora no Chat, tengo que dormir un poco -dijo antes de lanzarse a su cama boca abajo.

-Vamos princesa, no te duermas, no dejes a este pobre gato hablando sólo- en lo que el chico hablaba se sentó al lado de la cama, en el piso para ser más claros, y apoyo la cabeza en la orilla de la cama para ver el rostro de Marinette, en ese instante la chica voltea hacía el otro lado evitando la mirada del chico- vamos no me ignores princesa.

\- Chat por favor déjame dormir un rato.

-No -pronunció con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ChatNoir se había lanzado en sima de Marinette haciéndole cosquillas, la chica se estaba muriendo de risa.

La razón por la que el chico hizo esto era por que estaba nervioso, y por que era, porque había recordado el secreto de Marinette, ella gustaba de él.

Siguió así durante un buen rato hasta que Marinette le puso una mano en el rostro y lo empujó hacia un lado haciendo que este ya no le alcanzara. La chica se paró rápido de su cama tomando una almohada y pegándole lo mas fuerte que podía a Chat, mientras que este simplemente se estaba riendo de ella.

-Si no quieres quedarte en la calle nuevamente no vuelvas a hacer eso, o ya no podrás volver jamás- dijo la chica medio en broma y a la vez no.

-Bien princesa, no lo volveré a hacer.

-A y también, no me llames princesa -dijo la chica sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-De eso no prometo nada prin-ce-sa -Marinette simplemente rodo los ojos y se puso a hacer tarea ignorando todas las cosas que hacía el gato.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cap 8_**

Chat seguía un poco intranquilo, no sabía que hacer, estaba sentado en el piso viendo a Marinette haciendo su tarea así un buen rato.

-Mariiiii -Chat no sabía que hacer estaba aburrido y no tenía nada con que entretenerse, la chica no tenía tele en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Chat? -contesto Marinette dando vuelta en la silla giratoria.

-Estoy aburrido -dijo mientras se acostaba boca arriba en el piso.

-¿Que quieres hacer entonces? -pregunto Marinette levantándose de su silla y sentándose al lado de ChatNoir.

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por París? Estoy consciente que no es nuevo para ti -continúa en lo que se levanta y le ofrece la mano a la chica para que también se levante- pero aun así podría ser divertido, por favor.

Marinette lo pensó un poco, sería raro que vieran a uno de los grandes héroes de París paseando con una chica como si nada.

-Por favor -repitió el chico con traje negro haciendo recordar a Marinette que el era Adrien.

-Bien.

-Excelente! -el chico se puso de cuclillas delante suyo y dijo:- sube -la chica obedeció y salieron al balcón -agárrate fuerte.

En eso, ChatNoir saltó y con ayuda de su bastón llegaron a el tejado de otro edificio, el chico estaba emocionado mientras que Marinette tenía miedo de carse sin estar transformada.

Buum!!! se escucho a lo lejos seguido de unos gritos de personas asustadas. El héroe de París paró en seco.

-Tengo que ir a ver que pasa, quédate aquí, estarás mas segura -el chico dejo a Marinette en el tejado de una casa y salio corriendo, después de como unos 20 segundo decidió volver para dejar a Marinette en el piso para que pueda volver a casa sola, pero, al estar unas 5 casas lejos de la chica, la vio transformarse en Ladybug dejando al chico paralizado.

-¿Que? Marinette es Ladybug ¿Que? Esto no puede ser posible, significa que sabe que soy Adrien pero aun me dejo dormir en su casa, y también que le gustó a Ladybug ¿Que? No puedo creerlo -dijo Chat para sus adentros, en eso se escucho otro estruendo haciendo que Chat volviera a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer liberar al akumatizado junto al amor de su vida que al parecer siempre estuvo sentada detrás suyo en clases pero el era tan ciego que no se dio cuenta.

dddďddddddddďddddd

Ladybug uso su Luckycharm, Chat su cataclismo y luego atraparon el akuma, de ahí el "Buen trabajo" -creo que era- y el choque de puños, luego ambos se despidieron y se fueron por su lado.

Marinette, más bien dicho Ladybug había regresado a casa lo más rápido que pudo antes de que llegará ChatNoir a ella, al tocar su balcón su transformación se fue dejando ver a Marinette, la chica se metió corriendo a su habitación esperando que el gato no este ahí dentro, por suerte para ella, no estaba.

La chica estaba sentada en la silla de su computador hablando con su compañera Tikki en lo que le daba unas galletas, justo después se escucho el sonido de alguien cayendo al balcón de la chica, la pequeña kwami se escondió mientras que el gato entraba.

-Marinette ... -pronunció en lo que se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, el chico la miraba con seriedad- tu... tú eres... Ladybug.

 **dddddddddddddddd** **Esta corto, pero se supone que quedemos en suspenso jajajaja jajajaja, maldad!!! ok no**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cap 9_**

Marinette se quedó impresionada por las palabras que había pronunciado el gato, no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada la chica miraba a todos lados buscando que decirle.

-Marinette, tu eres Ladybug ¿Verdad? -el chico dio un pequeño paso adelante dejándolos a medio paso de distancia.

-¿Q-que dices? ¿p-por que piensas eso? -dijo la chica retrocediendo un paso.

-Te vi Marinette, además, ¿cómo habrás echo para bajar del techo? Por favor dime la verdad Mari.

-Em... -En eso la transformación de ChatNoir acabo, y ante sus ojos se encontraba la persona desaparecida para muchos, menos para ella, el joven Adrien Agreste, la chica se sonrojo al verlo nuevamente como es, tan hermosamente perfecto.

-Mari... yo se que eres Ladybug, estoy tan seguro como que yo soy ChatNoir, no trates de ocultarlo, ya lo se.

-Em... No... se que decir -dijo la chica volteando la mirada a sus propios pies.

El chico sólo sonrió, Marinette lo había admitido en cierto modo, ella era Ladybug y no lo negaba, el chico estaba super alegre que fuera ella y no otra persona, estaba tan feliz que hasta podria abrazarla, pero se contuvo, simplemente estaba parado en el mismo sitio con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza, que pasa si Marinette decide ya no dejarlo vivir en su casa ya que el sabe su secreto. Su sonrisa se desapareció de su rostro, el chico ahora estaba asustado, ya no sabía cómo actuar.

El aire estaba un poco tenso, los dos chicos estaban nerviosos.

-Em... my Lady -el chico se sonrojo un poco al decirlo sin la máscara de ninguno de los dos- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -la chica despejó la vista de sus pies- ¿me puedo seguir quedando aquí, verdad?

-Si puedes Adrien, no te preocupes por eso, que sepas quien soy yo en realidad no impide que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? -el chico sonrió nuevamente, y está vez, sin pensarlo veces, la abrazo.

Marinette estaba tensa, la primera vez que hablaba con él sin tartamudear, además de eso, el chico de su vida le estaba abrazando, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Em... Marinette, otra cosa -no la soltó ni un segundo, no quería que viera su rostro rojo como un tomate- hace poco, este... vi tu fondo de pantalla de tu computador, y pues... me imagino que ya sabes de que hablo jeje.

Marinette se puso mas roja que nada, y estaba casi más caliente que la lava, podría jurar que hasta le salía humo de las orejas.

-Em, em... -dijo en lo que se separaba de Adrien- po-por husmear mis co-cosas ahora dormirás en el tapete, no no, dormirás en la terraza el dia de hoy, qui-quiero que aprendas tu lección gato tonto.

-Jaja, pero my Lady, no puedes hacer eso -dijo divertido Adrien.

-S-si puedo -contesto empujando a Adrien cuidadosamente hacia la puerta que da al balcón- y lo voy a hacer.

Los chicos empezaban a actuar un poco como sus álter egos, especialmente Adrien, Marinette seguía un poco nerviosa y no sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

El chico había puesto sus pies firmes así logrando que Marinette no pudiera seguir empujandolo, luego de eso el chico empezó a caminar hacia adelante simplemente para persuadirla pero no podía acercarse a ella ya que esta tenía los brazos extendidos, y para safarse de esa se hizo a un lado haciendo que este callera al piso.

Marinette se empezó a reír, más bien trataba de aguantarse la risa ya que llamaría la atención de sus padres, mientras que Adrien sufría en el piso.

Los kwamis por su lado, ya se habían saludado, habían confesado que no estaban seguros de que, antes de que sepan las identidades, Adrien era ChatNoir y Marinette Ladybug pero que habían tenido sus sospechas, de ahí, se estabas poniendo al corriente de todo lo que había pasado, Plagg seguía hablando de su queso muy seguido, nada inusual, pero hablaba tanto de eso que convencio a Tikki para que fueran por un poco, y eso hicieron, y de paso tomaron unas galletas para la pequeña kwami color carmesí.

-Adrien, mañana yo si tengo que ir a la escuela, y ya es tarde, así que, me tengo que ir a dormir, como dije antes, dormirás en el tapete -dijo la chica parando de reír pero con una sonrisa en el rostro- buenas noches gato tonto -dijo soltando una risita.

-Claro princesa -dijo el chico levantándose del piso- buenas noches.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Cap 10_**

Adrien había dormido super incómodo en el tapete de la habitación de Marinette, además le dio frío en medio de la noche y se tuvo que aguantar, eso le pasaba por haber estado viendo la computadora de Marinette sin permiso.

Por otro lado, Marinette había dormido mejor que otros dias, y era algo raro por todas las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior, pero eso no importaba ese dia.

La chica se despertó temprano, una razón de eso era por que Adrien se estaba quejando -En voz medio baja- de que la alfombra estaba incómoda haciendo que la chica se despertara.

De ahí, con todo el tiempo del mundo -más o menos- la chica se fue a bañar, se vistió con su ropa de siempre, las mismas coletas, los mismos zapatos, etc.

De ahí escondió a Tikki en su bolso y bajo las escaleras corriendo para desayunar dejando a Adrien sólo y medio confundido ya que hizo como si el nisiquiera estuviera ahí.

Adrien se levantó de el piso todo adolorido y se tumbó en la cama de Marinette haciendo que tuviera esa sensación en la espalda que se siente cuando por fin se descansa bien. El chico se quedó ahí un buen rato viendo el techo, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un pequeño gato negro empieza a flotar delante suyo.

-Adrien!!! Quiero mi queso!!! -el pequeño kwami estaba gritando ocasionando que el chico se levantará de un salto y tratará de taparle la pequeña boca que tiene ese pequeño ser.

-Guarda silencio Plagg -susurrando- recuerda que no estamos en casa, y podemos llamar la atención.

-Pero quiero mi queso Adrien -el pequeño kwami color negro estaba empezando a hacer pucheros para lograr lo que se proponía.

-Bien bien, creo que todavía hay un poco en la mochila -el chico camino hasta donde estaba la mochila para abrirla y logrando encontrar un poco de queso super apestoso, por suerte había suficiente para que Plagg se dejará de quejar.

Por el lado de Marinette, que aunque se hubiera despertado temprano había llegado tarde a la escuela por que se entretuvo desayunando tranquilamente, estaba en la oficina del director ya que la maestra no le dejo entrar a la clase por que había llegado tarde y la había mandado directo a la oficina del director.

-Lo siento director, no vuelvo a llegar tarde- decía la chica en modo de súplica para que este le perdonará.

-Lo siento Marinette, ya has venido aquí más de un par de veces por la misma razón, temo que te tendré que suspender por el dia de hoy -el director parecía decepcionado de la chica, así que ella siemplemente asintió y salio de la oficina para dirigirse a casa.

Ya al llegar a casa sus padres no se dieron cuenta ya que no entro por la panadería sino por esa puerta que esta al lado de ella, subió a su habitación fingiendo un poco de cansancio.

Momentos antes.

-Creo que voy que dar una vuelta por la ciudad Plagg, no hay nada bueno que hacer aquí, y no quiero volver a tocar la computadora de Marinette -dijo mientras que miraba a la compu con un poco de miedo.

-Bieeeen, pero regresando quiero más queso, así que consigue mas en lo que estás fuera -dijo Plagg insistente.

-Si Si, no te preocupes, Plagg las garras -escena de transformación para ChatNoir.

ChatNoir se acercó a la puerta esa que da al balcón, al abrirla y ya estar medio cuerpo fuera se escucha como la puerta de la habitación de Marinette se abre dejando ver a la propietaria de dicha habitación, pero el gato no sabía eso, así que salió corriendo, pero de todas formas Marinette logró verlo.

-Chat ¿que estas haciendo? - dijo Marinette en lo que se acercaba a la puerta que daba al balcón.

-Fiuf eres tú, pensaba que era tu madre, me asustaste - dijo el chico exagerando un poco poniendo una mano en su corazón como si le hubiese dado un infarto.

-Jaja ya quisieras ¿y qué haces? -pregunto la chica aguantandose la risa.

-Iba a dar un paseo ¿quieres venir? -pregunto el gato coqueto.

-Bien, no tengo nada mas que hacer, y no puedo ir a la escuela.

-Excelente -el gato la tomo entre sus brazos sin siquiera preguntarle y saltó a otro edificio.

-Chat, recuerda que yo soy Ladybug, puedo ir por mi cuenta -dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Eso no importa my lady, yo la llevaré en este paseo -dijo el gato con una sonrisa pícara sin perder de vista a donde iban a ir.

Era un poco obvio a donde se dirigían, a la Torre Eiffel, pero era el único lugar en el cual podía a admirar todo París en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-A la Torre Eiffel ¿es en serio? -pregunto la chica.

-Si, es en serio, pero es el mejor lugar de todos -soltó el chico con orejas de gato.

Después de unos pocos minutos por fin llegaron a la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

-Llegamos princesa -dijo el gato en lo que la dejaba en el piso.

-Por fin, tenía miedo de caer -contesto la chica en broma.

-Jamás te dejaria caer princesa, jamás le haría eso al amor de mi vida -Y después de esas pocas palabras ambos chicos se sonrojaron, ChatNoir por haberle dicho eso a Ladybug sin su máscara, y Marinette por que prácticamente ChatNoir es Adrien- em... lo siento, yo...

-Esta bien ¿y que tenías pensado al venir aquí? -dijo Marinette recargandose en el barandal.

-Pues la verdad, no se, es que, estaba aburrido en tu habitación y no sabía que hacer, así que decidí ir a dar un paseo, además mi kwami me dijo que tenía que conseguir queso para el.

-Plagg se llama ¿verdad? -pregunto Marinette.

-Si, exacto, es un poco insistente con su queso -dijo ChatNoir antes de recargarse a lado de Marinette.

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo a la hermosa París en una mañana soleada, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, tan hermosa, casi silenciosa ya que era temprano, y estaban muy lejos del ruido.

-Oye ¿y por que no fuiste a la escuela? -pregunto el gato curioso.

-No me dejaron entrar por que llegue tarde.

-Jaja, y eso que te despertaste temprano -dijo volteandola a ver.

-Lo se, soy una distraída, debo de prestar más atención... -la chica también volteó a verlo así haciendo que quedarán a sólo unos centímetros uno del otro y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran un poco.

-¿Nerviosa princesa? -dijo el gato coqueto.

-N-No ¿por que crees eso?

-Se nota -el chico se acercó un poco mas a ella, tanto que casi se tocaban las narizes.

-Alto ahí gatito -Marinette le puso un dedo en la nariz y alejo a Chat de ella.

-Lo siento, bueno, se que no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, pero no hay que broncearnos ¿quieres regresar a casa?

-Si, pero está vez iré por mi cuenta, Tikki motas! -la chica se transformó en Ladybug y saltó lanzando un yoyo para volver a casa.

 **dddddddddd**

 **Ok, sólo me quedan dos caps más escritos por su servidora, y de ahí no tengo más ideas, así que en un futuro les pediré ideas -me imagino que tienen muchas- gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cap 11_**

ChatNoir se había quedado viendo como Ladybug se alejaba a lo lejos, la observó hasta que sólo se podía ver un pequeño punto rojo, después decidió saltar para seguirle, pero recordó que tenía que conseguirle queso a Plagg, y si no lo hacía, este se volvería loco, asi que, dio vuelta a la derecha para dirigirse a un lugar en el cual vendan queso.

ddddddddddddddddd

Marinette ya había llegado a su casa, y como Chat todavía no había llegado, se fue directo a su computador y ver las noticias, tal vez hubiera un akuma cerca y ella ni en cuenta.

Al encender la computadora y entrar en las noticias salió la siguiente:

-El joven Adrien Agreste sigue perdido, la Policía no a encontrado ni una pista de a donde podría haber ido y su padre se encuentra muy preocupado al respecto, por favor pedimos el apoyo de los grandes héroes de París, Ladybug y ChatNoir. Ahora, en otras noticias...

Marinette se quedó viendo la pantalla, ya habían pasado un par de dias desde que Adrien se había escapado, seguro todas las personas a las que el conocía estaban preocupadas, tenía que hablar con el chico.

dddddddddddddddddd

ChatNoir se había tardado un poco en llegar, pero es que un super héroe en un super mercado llamaba mucho la atención, algunos autógrafos, fotos con el, etc. Y cuando por fin había llegado Marinette le estaba esperando.

-Chat -dijo Marinette acercándose a él en lo que este se destransformaba y Plagg se iba a comer su queso.

-¿Si? -pronunció con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que Marinette se sonrojara, pero ya lo estaba controlando.

-¿Cuándo planeas regresar a casa? -pregunto Marinette un poco preocupada.

-La verdad... nunca, bueno, más bien cuando sea mayor de edad, asi ya podré tomar mis propias decisiones, no tendré que obedecer todo lo que dice mi padre.

-Pero ¿no crees que falta mucho para eso? Además, no te puedes quedar en mi casa por siempre ¿verdad? - pregunto Marinette en lo que se paraba al lado de el y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Si es que no quieres que me quedé aquí, lo comprendere, estoy invadiendo tu espacio, Plagg las garras -el chico se transformó, sorprendiendo un poco a Marinette y haciendo que Plagg no pudiera acabarse su queso- bueno, creo que me iré.

El chico dio media vuelta, pero justo antes de salirse Marinette lo tomo por la cola y lo jalo hacia ella.

-No me refería a eso gato tonto, a lo que me refiero es que, creo que deberías volver a tu hogar, las personas están muy preocupadas por ti.

-Esa gran mansión no es mi hogar, desde que se fue mi madre ya no lo es, y no lo será nunca -ChatNoir le estaba dando la espalda, pero tenía la mira baja, y se podía sentir que estaba triste y a su vez un poco desepcionado- pero, veo que ya no quieres que este aquí.

Después de esas palabras, el chico salió corriendo hacia el balcón, y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia otro edificio alejándose cada vez más de la casa de Marinette, pero ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformó en Ladybug, por suerte todavía no era de noche, era apenas medio día, sería más fácil encontrarlo de ese modo, además, no se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no pudiese verlo.

dddddddddddddddddd

Cuando por fin ChatNoir paró después de un buen rato y en un edificio cualquiera, Ladybug por fin pudo alcanzarlo, lo tomo de la muñeca para que no saliera corriendo nuevamente e hizo que volteara hacía donde está ella.

-Chat, no vuelvas a salir corriendo de ese modo.

-Pero Ladybug...

-Pero nada, ya te dije que yo no me refería que te fueras, me gusta que estés en mi casa, es divertido, y aunque eso allá llevado a que descubramos nuestras identidades, no importa, más bien, está bien, de una forma u otra lo íbamos a averiguar, tarde o temprano lo haríamos -y después le abrazo.

El chico simplemente se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundo, no esperaba la parte del abrazo, pero después correspondió a el. Así se quedaron durante varios segundos.

-My lady -dijo ChatNoir separando sólo su cabeza de ella.

-¿Si? -la chica hizo lo mismo que el y volteandola a ver.

-Gracias -y la beso, la chica se quedó sorprendida, no había visto venir eso, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, y otra cosa que no se le había pasado por la cabeza es que alguien les estuviese grabando.

 **ddddddddddddd**

 **Creo que esto responde tu duda** **cindy**.

 **Y un poco de LadyNoir yaaaay**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Cap 12_**

Los dos héroes de París ya habían regresado a casa de la chica, Marinette estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado minutos antes, mientras que ChatNoir estaba alegre por eso, su Lady no había rechazado su beso, todo lo contrario, lo había correspondido, y era algo extraño según él, ya que su Lady jamás haría eso, pero lo que se le había olvidado era que Marinette gustaba de Adrien, tal vez no tanto de su álter-ego, pero si al que mostraba a la sociedad.

Marinette le había mandado un mensaje a Alya preguntado por la tarea y disculpandose por no haber ido a clases ese dia, que no la habían dejado entrar y todo eso, su amiga le respondió que ya sabía sobre eso y que le pasaría la tarea cuando terminarán las clases ya que todavía faltaba una hora, y después de eso la conversación termino.

ChatNoir se la había pasado coqueteando con Marinette haciendo que está se pusiera nerviosa y a la vez que no pudiera creer que el es Adrien.

-Se que te encantó princesa -dijo el gato coqueto a centímetros de el rostro de Marinette.

-Chat, por favor -la chica estaba roja como un tomate y siempre evitaba las miradas del chico.

-Pero princesa... fue purrfecto -dijo el chico acercándose un poco más.

-Superalo Chat -e hizo lo que siempre hace Ladybug para que el gato se aleje de ella.

-Jaja nunca - ChatNoir se alejó de ella y se tumbó en la cama de Marinette con los brazos extendidos mirando al techo.

Marinette, por su lado, se quedó haciendo nuevos vosetos en su libreta, ChatNoir de vez en cuando le volteaba a ver con una sonrisa aunque ella no se daba cuenta.

Y después de un rato de estar observandola decidio a ver que hacía ya que había tirado muchas hojas al piso.

-¿Qué tanto haces princesa? -pregunto el gato en su oído haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-N-nada, sólo unos cuantos vosetos para perder un poco el tiempo en lo que espero que Alya me pase la tarea -después de eso le llega un mensaje de la persona mencionada.

Alya: Marinette ahí está la tarea Documento.txt

Alya: Pero antes mira el Ladyblog!! Esto es imprecionante, tienes que verlo!!!!

La chica hizo caso en lo que el gato veía lo que estaba haciendo en su celular, se metió a Internet y abrió el ladyblog.

Cuando terminó de cargarse se encontró con una sorpresa muy grande, era un vídeo de Ladybug y ChatNoir hablando, era lo que había pasado una hora atras, luego se veía como Ladybug abrazaba a Chat para que luego de ahí ambos se besaran.

Abajo del video había una foto de ellos dos besandose con zom incluido, y luego había un comentario que decía lo siguiente:

Confirmado!!! Nuestros dos héroes de París están en una relación, esperemos que esto no afecte en sus luchas, pero admitanlo, esto ya lo veíamos venir!!! Todos los apoyamos!!!

Marinette al ver la imagen se puso roja como un tomate mientras que ChatNoir estaba sonriendo de alegría quien sabe por que.

-Hey! Hasta la gente cree que somos buena pareja, princesa -dijo el chico besando su mejilla.

-Basta, no puedo creer que tu seas Adrien después de todo -dijo Marinette molesta.

-Lo siento... pero así es como de verdad soy, estando detrás de esta máscara puedo ser lo que de verdad soy, sin ser lo que mi padre quiere que sea, además así es más divertido -Lo dijo con un tono deprimido ya que a Marinette no le gustaba como era verdaderamente, o una parte de él.

-Lo siento... es que eres algo demasiado coqueto, jamás creí ver a un Adrien así... lo siento -dijo la chica rodeando su cabeza con su brazo y pegándola a la de ella.

-Esta bien princesa -después de eso ChatNoir deja de serlo y aparece Adrien- yo te quiero de todas formas -dijo habrazandole por detrás.

 **dddddddddddddddd**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, y el último que e escrito, me gustaría que alguien me diese ideas, por favor, se me ocurrió una pero mas adelante.**


End file.
